Inflatable life raft construction in the past has frequently employed the use of several tubes joined together and particularly of the end of one tube, such as an arch tube, being joined to the side of a second tube, such as a buoyancy tube. In the past such construction has been accomplished by cutting a sufficiently large opening in the buoyancy tube to permit passage of the end of the arch tube therethrough. The end of the arch tube is pre-cut longitudinally to form a series of axially directed fingers which are folded back radially inside the buoyancy tube and glued along the periphery of the large opening. The junction is sealed by use of seam tapes. Not only does such a manner of construction provide a relatively leak prone seam but it is also extremely tedious to form. Moreover, due to the large opening in the buoyancy tube the junction is an extremely weak area in the overall construction.